Lullaby Special
by ika.zordick
Summary: Sepenggal Kisah kehidupan si kembar yang tak mau mengalah ketika usia remaja. Happy December Ceria Kihyun


"Kibum, bangunlah! Kau hampir terlambat!"

Masih bergelut dengan selimut dan tahta sucinya—di bawah AC, di atas tempat tidur empuknya, seseorang yang di panggil 'Kibum' itu enggan bergerak. Dia lebih menyamankan dirinya—mencari posisi terbaik untuk tidur terbaik pula. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun, kembarannya berwajah tak mirip dengannya.

Terdengar sayup sayup, karena dia kembali terlayang ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Hingga—

Piip—

Itu suara surga dunianya yang baru saja di matikan oleh Kyuhyun yang agung. Kibum pernah bermimpi, di sebuah mimpi yang sangat melelahkan—dia nyaris tak pernah tertidur dan menjagai Kyuhyun yang merupakan seorang putra mahkota. Dia harap mimpi itu takkan terulang lagi—selain mimpinya di kejar kejar seseorang sehingga ketika bangun kakinya terasa pegal.

"Bangun!" itu perintah mutlak. Kibum menggeser tubuhnya, bukan ke samping kanannya, samping kirinya jelas dinding buntu yang dingin, dia bergeser ke bawah—menyelusup ke dalam selimutnya kemudian meliuk seperti ulat hingga ia bisa menapakkan kakinya di lantai berkarpet kamarnya. Dia tak ingin suara Kyuhyun dipadukan dengan suara ibunya—tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinga.

Menyeret langkahnya, remaja setinggi seratus tujuh puluh centi itu—Kibum baru saja mengalami ledakan tinggi saat memasuki usianya yang ke enam belas—dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah sebelumnya wajahnya menyapa pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata belum terbuka.

"Kibum, jangan tertidur di bawah shower!" ini pesan Kyuhyun, setengah berteriak. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kamar mandi, menutup pintu kamar mandi—kakak kembarnya itu suka sekali mengekspose kegiatan mandi. Karena Kyuhyun adik yang baik, dia selalu setia menutupkan pintu kamar mandi.

 **Lullaby**

 **.**

 **.**

ika. Zordick

:: Fourth ::

Happy December Ceria Kihyun

Kyuhyun melirik sesekali pada Kibum yang baru saja bergabung di meja makan dengan setelan seragam sekolah mereka yang terlihat lebih berantakan dari milik Kyuhyun. Kancing bajunya terbuka dua kancing di atas dan kancing baju terakhir salah. Kibum itu saking pemalasnya, nyaris terlihat idiot. Kyuhyun berdecih. Geram sekali dengan kakaknya yang tak berubah sedikitpun, dia jadi sering pura pura tak kenal dengan Kibum di sekolah.

"Kibum, benarkan seragammu, pakai dasi dan blazermu juga kemana tasmu" Leeteuk—ayah mereka hanya terkekeh melihat si bungsu yang selalu lebih banyak menasihati dari pada si sulung. Leeteuk menyesap kopi dengan gula sehatnya—istrinya yang seorang dokter selalu menjauhkannya dari sesuatu yang berbau manis, sejak Leeteuk positif terkena diabetes setahun lalu. Dia sudah tua, meski wajahnya masih terlihat muda.

Leeteuk itu contoh pria sederhana yang bahagia.

Istrinya dokter cantik yang selalu memperhatikan pola makan, anak bungsunya juga cerewet tentang lingkungan sehat. Dia benar benar ayah yang bahagia. Jika saja—

"ASTAGA KIBUM!" Leeteuk berteriak ketika Kibum jungkir balik dari kursi makannya. Bokongnya meleset sedikit beberapa derajat sehingga sekarang bernasib sial menyentuh lantai. Kyuhyun tertawa. Tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan rutinitas kakaknya yang suka berjalan sambil tidur itu.

"Bukalah matamu sayang!" Heechul yang menghidangkan makanan hanya menghela nafas melihat si tampan berambut hitam mereka mencoba bangkit. Ia membenarkan kursinya dan duduk dengan benar kali ini. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di meja makan, rasanya tubuhnya berat sekali. Mungkin Kibum kurang enak badan.

"Ma, ku rasa aku kurang enak badan, aku lesu sekali" katanya—mencoba mengatakan gangguan tubuhnya dan ia ingin tidur di rumah saja. Berdoa semoga dia mendapat diagnosa penyakit parah hingga makan pun harus di suapin.

"Kau sehat Kibum. Kau hanya malas" sembur Heechul, dia menarik telinga Kibum. "Tirulah Kyuhyun, dia menjadi ketua OSIS, peringkat satu seangkatannya dan kau—" Heechul mencoba menahan nafasnya. Tak ingin berbicara lebih frontal lagi.

Kibum peringkat terakhir di sekolah.

Dengan kertas jawaban hanya berisi nama dan jawaban berupa corat coret tidak jelas. Heechul harus mengebut tak jelas setelah operasi hanya karena dia di telpon wali kelas Kibum demi membicarakan peringkat Kibum.

Anaknya tak punya masa depan.

Anak sulungnya!

Sedangkan dia seorang dokter. Suaminya seorang PNS di bidang keilmuwan. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan anak yang selalu dapat nilai nol.

"Luangkan waktumu nanti, Kibum. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu" Leeteuk menghela nafas. Ia sungguh perlu berbicara tentang masa depan. Kibum bahkan tak memiliki minat apalagi bakat. Dia tak pernah ikut keorganisasian, club, bahkan ia sering tidur di jam pelajaran. Ayah mana yang suka anaknya menjadi manusia tak punya masa depan. Percuma saja wajah Kibum tampan.

"Aku ada kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah" ucap Kibum ngawur. Memasukkan potongan telur mata sapi ke dalam mulutnya. Seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya—bentuk pandangan memuja. Akhirnya Kibum mereka menemukan hobi. "Ma, telurmu gosong lagi"

"Apa kau masuk club?" Tanya Heechul antusias.

"Kau akan belajar?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa kau akan ikut rapat kelas?" kali ini Kyuhyun.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"HEI KIBUM JAWAB DULU, JANGAN TIDUR!"

Ika. Zordick

Sinar matahari terasa hangat, angin sepoi sepoi menjadi perpaduan sempurnanya. Kibum merasakan posisi surganya—di samping jendela dengan kehangatan matahari dan sejuknya angin. Cocok sekali untuk tidur.

"Kibum" panggilan pertama.

"HOI KIBUUUUUUUUMMMM" Panggilan selanjutnya persis seperti suara ikan paus. Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, menemukan teman sekelasnya—Bora. Dia gadis menarik yang suka menganggu Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Hidupnya sedang di hantui—oleh hantu wanita berwajah cantik dengan bentuk tubuh bagus dan tawa yang nyaman di telinga. "Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?"

Sejujurnya, Kibum bingung menjawab pertanyaan enerjik itu. Dia jelas jelas dari tadi sedang memejamkan mata dan kini Bora berbicara tentang apa yang sedang ia perhatikan. "Kau, aku sedang memperhatikanmu" jawab Kibum asal.

Bora memukul mejanya, persis seperti sedang melakukan perkusi. "KALIAN DENGAR ITU, KIBUM BARU SAJA MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADAKU?!" teriaknya penuh antusiasme. Seluruh kelas—dan sebagian wanita yang suka memperhatikan Kibum dari jauh hanya bertepuk tangan. Kibum itu indah jika di pandang tapi tidak untuk kelakuannya. Wanita macam apa yang suka pria pemalas yang punya nama 'setan tidur' di belakang namanya.

"Dia mungkin sedang mengigau, jangan berharap terlalu banyak" Hyuna—si wanita yang hobi berdandan di kelas itu mengolok Bora. Dia punya pengalaman buruk menunggui Kibum di belakang sekolah sebagai balasan surat cintanya dan berakhir dia menunggu sampai petang karena lelaki itu tak kunjung datang.

Bora menunjukkan cengirannya, teman temannya yang dekat dengannya turut tertawa—di antaranya ada Amber, Yifan dan Donghae—si anak Busan yang pernah mau mengambil Kyuhyun dulu. "Aku tak tertarik dengan Kibum. Aku ingin Kyuhyun. Dia lebih mempesona"

Sedikit membuka celah di kelopak matanya, melirik pada Bora yang jelas duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu sengaja memutar kursinya agar dia bisa menatap wajah Kibum dengan pandangan mengolok. "Kenapa kau suka Kyuhyun?" tangannya menopang dagunya dengan malas. Kelas hari ini sedang kosong, guru mereka lebih memilih mengikuti rapat dari pada mengajar segitiga pascal pada mereka.

"Dia terlihat keren, kulitnya bersih, matanya indah, suaranya manis, otaknya pintar, dia baik, di cintai banyak orang, di sukai guru, dia juga—" perkataan Bora terputus. Kibum mendengus dengan keras untuk memotongnya. "hei, aku belum selesai" protesnya. "Sampai dimana aku tadi?"

Kibum membuka matanya. "Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Ha?" Bora mencondongkan wajahnya. Heran dengan permintaan bantuan oleh Kibum.

"Tanganku kesemutan" katanya menunjukkan tangan yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan gerak mata. Bora bangkit, tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh tangan Kibum. "Tidak tidak! Jangan di sentuh begitu!" kesemutan adalah suatu peristiwa yang tidak menyenangkan jika di campuri orang lain sebenarnya. "Aw aw aw"

Ika. Zordick

Melirik jam tangannya, Kyuhyun mendengus—hari sudah mulai gelap, langit terlihat berwarna jingga dan dia belum mengabari Kibum prihal keterlambatannya karena rapat. Ia berlari, menyusuri lorong dan belokan di gedung sekolahnya. Dia melirik papan kelas 2 – D, kelas Kibum. Kakaknya pasti ada di sana, mungkin sedang tertidur.

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak sedikit ketika membuka pintu kelas. Suara gaduh terdengar sedikit dari dalam dan kemudian Kyuhyun harus bersedia heran. Hanya ada Kibum di dalam sana. Duduk di kursinya dan menatapi langit jingga dengan gorden gorden yang melambai. Angin membuat segalanya indah. Kibum yang tampan dan langit jingga—serta mata Kibum yang terbuka. "Kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun—melihat ke sekeliling.

Di belakang podium guru, di dalam lemari menyimpan sapu ada beberapa teman sekelas Kibum di sana. "Kibum sungguh tampan dengan mata terbuka dan mulut tanpa iler" bisik Bora pada Hyuna, mereka berada di belakang podium guru, sedikit mengintip pada interaksi adik kakak kembar yang terkenal bertolak belakang seentero sekolah. Mereka cukup terkenal.

Kyuhyun si juara satu dan bisa diandalkan.

Kibum si lesu yang tampan.

"Ya" Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tentang eksitensinya sebagai mahluk penyendiri. "Kyuhyun, aku ingin bertanya" tumben Kibum berbasa basi. Kyuhyun rasa ada yang tidak beres di sini, alisnya sampai terangkat satu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung ketika tatapan Kibum seperti menuntut sesuatu darinya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, aku terlalu sibuk untuk punya kekasih" usia mereka wajar untuk memiliki kekasih. Kyuhyun juga lumayan sering membaca surat cinta dan menyimpan mereka semua dengan baik di laci meja belajarnya. Perasaan seorang wanita harus di hargai, keberanian wanita juga harus di berikan imbalan. Kyuhyun merasa mereka harus di simpan dengan baik dan ia menolak dengan sangat lembut. "Sudahlah ayo pulang! Kau aneh sekali"

"Apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai"

Hening—

Bora, Hyuna, Amber dan Donghae bahkan menahan nafas mereka di tempat persembunyian mereka masing masing. Ekpresi Kyuhyun yang terkejut, wajahnya yang memerah menunjukkan tanda tanda bahwa orang itu pasti ada. Mereka cepat mengintip dan beralih pada wajah Kibum. Si lesu itu bahkan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku punya"

Kibum mengeram. Rasanya kesal sekali kalau dirinya di urutan kedua di hati Kyuhyun. Siapa gerangan yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta itu. Kibum bersumpah harus melenyapkan dari dunia ini. "Siapa?" auranya gelap, Kibum mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak suka, sangat tak suka.

BRAK

BRUUKK

PRAAANGG

Kyuhyun cepat menoleh, menemukan Donghae dan Amber yang nyengir kedapatan bersembunyi di lemari piket. "Ah maaf maaf!" mereka cepat cepat menunduk. Aura Kibum benar benar sudah tak terasa enak di hati. Lelaki itu bahkan tak memberikan perhatian pada mereka. Donghae dan Amber berharap ia takkan mendengar namanya di sebutkan Kyuhyun, akan repot jika salah satu nama mereka tersebut. Si setan tidur sejenis Kibum takkan membiarkan mereka hidup. Mengenal si kembar itu dari kecil sudah cukup jelas dengan sifat keduanya.

"Siapa?" Kibum kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak akan memberitahukannya" Kyuhyun terdengar seperti menyalak. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Ah memalukan sekali!" katanya.

"Beritahu aku!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dia tak suka di paksa, meski itu adalah Kibum. "Ayo pulang! Atau aku akan pulang dengan Changmin" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Beritahu aku dulu" Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Ya sudah, sesukamulah!" si keras kepala Kyuhyun tak pernah kalah. Percayalah! Jika dahulu ia tinggal menangis untuk memenangkan segala perdebatan, sekarang itu susah di lakukan. Dia kan punya harga diri sebagai lelaki.

"Jika aku mendapatkan juara satu di semester ini, kau harus mau memberitahukanku siapa orangnya"

"TIDAAAKKK!" Bora berteriak. "Pikirkan yang lain Kibum, kau akan menjadi saingan Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun itu selalu juara satu. Kalau Kibum ingin menggeser posisinya itu tidak mungkin.

"Ah Bora, kau disini? Changmin mencarimu"—Bora hampir lupa ia ada janji dengan si tiang itu. Tapi Bora tak suka berjalan di sampingnya, tinggi tubuh mereka sangat sangat menganggu. "Baiklah Kibum, juara satu adalah milikku"

"Wah sepertinya suasana menjadi sangat kacau" celutuk Hyuna. Dia baru kenal Kibum, tak selama Amber, Donghae, Changmin dan Bora mengenalnya. "Aku akan pulang duluan" Hyuna menarik dirinya. Dia tak ingin cari masalah dengan si tukang tidur.

"Hei hei Hyuna, kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku!" Bora hampir menangis saat Kibum menatapnya tajam. Dia ingin bersembunyi di bawah podium lagi saja.

"Dia kekasihku" Kibum berbicara, membuat posisi Bora semakin terpojok. Dia menunjuk Bora dengan dagunya, "Jika kau mau dia dan aku selesai, kau harus dapat juara satu lagi" entah apa tujuan Kibum. Bora kini jelas mendapatkan pelototan dari Kyuhyun.

"MAMA, TOLONG AKU!" teriak Bora melarikan diri mengikuti Hyuna.

Ika. Zordick

Heechul baru saja menerima ciuman di dahinya dari sang suami. Kini Leeteuk, melancarkan senyuman yang lembut di bibir wanitanya. Mereka berpangut. Saling mencari kenikmatan dan berubah menjadi saling bernafsu. Dua orang tua yang penuh dengan gairah. Leeteuk masih seseorang yang kuat dan Heechul belum memasuki masa monopausenya.

Mereka berhak atas malam intim.

Tapi lain cerita jika anak anak mereka tak bisa mengerti kondisi.

BRUUKK BRAAAK TRAAAK

"KYUHYUUUUUNNN!" Heechul mendorong tubuh Leeteuk. Berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa tentang tingkah laknat si bungsu di atas sana, entah apa itu, mengganggu mereka di tengah malam ini. Tak sulit menduga siapa yang berbuat kenakalan. Kibum takkan melakukannya karena akan memilih tidur.

"BUKAN AKU, ITU KIBUM!" ini jawaban balasan, berupa teriakan dari Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi menahan kesal, mau tidak mau membuka pintu kamar. Dia memimpin istrinya untuk melihat kondisi anak sulung mereka. Si pemalas yang bahkan ketika tidur pun malas bergerak.

BRAAK

Suara pintu yang di gebrak oleh Leeteuk. Dia sedang ketakutan. Jangan jangan Kibum jatuh di kamar mandi, kemudian tergelatak mengenaskan dengan kepala terbentur dinding kamar mandi. Kibum itu sering mendapatkan kecelakaan sejak tumbuh besar hingga menginjak usia remaja. Bersyukur ia tak memiliki bekas luka yang mencolok. "Ada apa Kibum? Kau baik baik saja?" Heechul menerobos masuk. Rasa khawatir ibu ibu selalu nomor satu jika soal anaknya.

Kibum dengan kepala berdarah itu biasa.

Kibum dengan mata terbuka, berdiri tegak dan kamar yang berserakan itu yang luar biasa.

"A—ada apa denganmu?" Heechul bertanya. Meraih dahi Kibum dan mengecek suhu tubuh anak sulungnya tersebut. "Apa perutmu tidak enak atau badanmu meriang?" Heechul itu dokter spesialis bedah tapi dia selalu memberikan diagnosa serampangan pada anaknya.

"Aku baik baik saja." Kibum menjawab dengan suara beratnya. Heechul melotot, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. "Aku akan belajar, hanya saja aku tak menemukan bukuku"

"Kau tak pernah punya buku, Kibum. Kau bahkan tak pernah menulis catatan dari gurumu" Kyuhyun bersandar di daun pintu yang terbuka. Mencoba mengingatkan Kibum tentang betapa bodohnya sang kakak. Senyuman asimetris terukir di bibirnya. "Perlu pinjam catatanku?"

"Tidak" Kibum menjawab lugas. "Tanpa catatanmu, aku tetap akan mengalahkanmu" matanya sayu menatap Kyuhyun, mendengus mengejek, menggambarkan betapa dia merendahkan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menganga tak percaya. Itu cara Kibum kalau mengoloknya dan baru kali ini ia melihat di berikan pada Kyuhyun. Tumben sekali.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" Leeteuk bertanya. Dia kenal anaknya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang bertengkar memiliki sisi negative dan positif. Masa masa inilah ia bisa melihat Kibum dengan mata yang terbuka total, mandiri dan bisa diandalkan. Hanya saja untuk sisi negativenya, itu akan bermacam, membuat Kibum kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Leeteuk merasa dirinya harusnya mendaftar menjadi seorang psikiater karena kedua anaknya ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mendapatkan juara satuku dan takkan memberikan posisi itu pada siapapun! Termasuk Kibum!" Leeteuk dan Heechul sepertinya mengerti permasalahan yang terjadi. Ini bukan hal yang baru meski nyaris jarang terjadi. Kibum merasa dirinya lebih baik dari Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tak mau mengakuinya.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian, tapi tidak ada kegaduhan!" putus Heechul. Ditariknya Leeteuk kuat, mereka butuh istirahat. Besok pasien dan Negara membutuhkan mereka. "Pergi tidur sana!" pekik Heechul pada Kyuhyun yang masih berpose sok keren di daun pintu kamar Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menenteng tasnya, berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelasnya. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Donghae menyikut rusuk Kibum. Si lelaki yang mencoba menahan kantuk itu berjalan membungkuk, hampir menabrak pintu. "Dia pucat sekali" sambungnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata manusia sehat.

"Gila belajar" ucap Kibum acuh. Dia melirik diam diam Kyuhyun—kembarannya yang tak berada satu kelas dengannya. Dia merangkul tubuh pendek Bora yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Apa kau sudah belajar?" tanyanya pada si wanita.

Cengiran. Bora tak punya ide yang lebih baik selain meminta jawaban pada Amber atau siapapun yang di dekatnya nanti. "Semakin aku belajar semakin aku pusing" sahutnya enteng.

Kibum berdecak. Cukup merasa kasihan dengan teman bodohnya itu. Matanya mencuri lirikan pada Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya kini. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu" Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya. Terlihat keren dengan tambahan senyum miring bak tokoh utama pria yang bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya. Sayangnya, Kibum out of character jika memang seperti itu—memberikan hasrat pada pak Kang untuk menepuk wajahnya.

"Berhenti sok keren Kim Kibum, beli sesuatu yang membuatmu tak tertidur pada jam ujian dan mendapatkan nilai nol lagi" itu guru favorit Kibum jika soal berkelahi. Guru yang selalu di panggil Pak Kang itu guru Matematika, menandai Kibum sebagai musuh bebuyutannya. Kibum itu tipikal siswa nakal yang suka tidur di jam pelajaran, selalu dapat nilai nol dan berwajah tampan. Dalam imajinasinya, Kibum itu siswa yang suka pergi ke club malam dan pulang pagi.

Pak Kang benci yang berwajah tampan dan tidak berotak. Dia jadi teringat masa lalunya di campakkan wanita demi badboy sekelasnya. Melihat Kibum, dia jadi merasa mengingat rival cintanya dulu. Kibum mencebik, mendorong Bora yang sedari tadi berwajah polos menatapi interaksi guru dan murid.

%ika. Zordick%

"Bagaimana?" Kibum dan gengnya sedang berkumpul, bukan kantin hanya sekitaran meja Kibum. Walaupun Kibum dalam mode tidak lesu dia tetap malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kibum juga kadang malas mengunyah makanan, jadi makanan favorit Kibum itu adalah bubur. Dia tak perlu repot mengunyah. Amber memulai pertanyaan. Mereka baru saja melewati dua ujian mata pelajaran. Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris.

"Amber, kau jahat sekali tidak memberikan jawaban padaku" Bora memulai aksi anehnya—merengek tentang tak bisa mendapat jawaban.

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban padamu jika kau meminta beberapa soal. Kau meminta dari nomor satu sampai empat puluh. Aku juga bingung memberikannya" sahut Amber. Bora itu teman merepotkan. Semua teman memang merepotkan. Kibum sudah menasihati mereka untuk tak saling berteman, tapi sayangnya hakikat manusia sebagai mahluk sosial menjadikan semuanya terasa lebih sulit.

Lagipula, manusia yang membuat rasa empati makin tinggi itu adalah Kibum. Dia selalu menabrak apapun di depannya dan tertidur di manapun ia mau. Tugas teman temannya lah yang membenarkan jalannya. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk terkadang.

"Aku pasti takkan lulus lagi" Bora menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Hiperbola" Hyuna berdecih. Bora memeluknya kemudian.

"Kau baru saja mengucapkan kata kata yang tak biasa. Apakah itu akan masuk dalam pelajar bahasa besok?" tanyanya polos. Hyuna baru saja mengatainya.

"Bisa jadi" Donghae tertawa. "Kibum, Kyuhyun kulihat tidak sehat" Orang yang memiliki rasa simpati paling tinggi itu Donghae. Percayalah. Dia paling peduli pada Kibum, Kibum kan pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya di pantai ketika kecil. Kyuhyun itu seseorang yang harus di jaga jika ingin menarik perhatian Kibum.

Kibum memilih diam. Kembali menerawang dengan mata terbuka. "Donghae" memanggil nama pria berlogat Busan itu. Donghae mencondongkan wajahnya, ingin tahu apa yang akan di katakan Kibum. "Aku mengantuk."

Sial.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sudah minum obatmu? Lebih baik tidak usah sekolah dulu, sayang" Heechul menasihati Kyuhyun pagi ini. Mencium pipi Kyuhyun kiri dan kanan kemudian dahinya. Anak bungsunya yang manja sok kuat itu baru saja mimisan. Penyebabnya, tidak tidur selama seminggu, terlalu banyak belajar.

Mereka kini sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kibum hanya berdiri tak jauh dari ibunya dan adiknya. Turut mendengarkan dialog ibunya yang terus meminta agar Kyuhyun istirahat di rumah sakit saja. Kyuhyun dan ambisinya sering tidak berakhir baik. "Ini ujian terakhir, jangan khawatir. Aku harus mendapatkan juara satuku"

Kibum mendelik. Kyuhyun sedang memberikan ekspresi menyepelekannya. "Aku takkan kalah dari Kibum" Kyuhyun selalu merasa dirinya kalah dengan Kibum. Tapi untuk masalah akademisi dan jiwa kepemimpinan dia tak ingin kalah dari Kibum. Hanya masalah wajar, adik tak ingin kalah dari kakaknya. Wajar juga sang kakak kadang tak terlalu peduli.

"Berusahalah!" Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Ma, aku duluan" katanya setelahnya. Dia melihat Amber tak jauh darinya. Dia ingin menempel pada Amber agar energinya ketika berjalan ke kelas tak terkuras habis. Kibum sedang menghemat daya.

Ika. Zordick

Ini ujian terakhir di jam terakhir. Kibum menatap lembar jawabannya. Sudah terisi semua, dia bahkan malas mengecek ulang. Menatap sekelilingnya, dia mendengus. "Ada apa Kibum? Apa soalnya terlalu susah?" ini Pak Kang—pengawas hari ini. Dia masih saja suka membuat spekulasi tentang helaan nafas atau dengusan Kibum.

Kibum sekarang tengah berpikir. Bukan tentang ujiannya, tapi tentang Kyuhyun. Kekhawatiran seorang kakak. Kyuhyun sedang sakit karena dirinya, jika dia menang dalam pertandingan ini, dia mendapat nama orang yang di sukai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, jika dia tahu orangnya apa fungsi dan gunanya untuknya?

Bukankah Kibum harus mendukung Kyuhyun?

Menurut ayahnya, ketika memasuki usia pubertas, sudah sepantasnya menyukai orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti boleh berpacaran, itu akan merusak nilai. Kibum sendiri sepertinya pubertasnya terlambat, dia tak suka dengan seorang wanita, lain cerita dengan Kim Yujin, artis favoritnya. Mimpi basah pertamanya dengan wanita itu.

Dia juga ingat ayahnya pernah bilang mereka harus belajar dengan baik agar memperoleh mimpi mereka.

Mimpi ya?

Apa sebenarnya mimpi Kibum?

Tentu saja Kyuhyun. Kalau bisa Kyuhyun bahagia, kalau menjadi istrinya itu tambahan. Dia suka saja kalau Kyuhyun yang membangunkannya, menuntunnya kalau sedang mengantuk, yang suaranya terdengar sangat nyaman. Tapi jika di suruh memilih menikahi AC dan Kyuhyun, Kibum jadi galau. Kedua duanya sama berharganya.

Kibum menatap lembaran jawabannya. Meletakkan pensil dan penghapusnya bersisian. Dia sudah selesai. Memberi pelajaran bahwa dia kakaknya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum itu lebih tua, Kibum itu harus sempurna. Kibum itu kakak Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya tak mau kalah karena dia takut nanti Kyuhyun yang jadi kakak. Hanya saja kadang dia lupa karena mengantuk.

"Silahkan tinggalkan ruangan, sudah selesai" bel berbunyi. Pak Kang berbicara tegas di depan kelas.

"SELESAAAAAIIII" beberapa orang berteriak.

"ASTAGA! BERIKAN AKU NOMOR 18 DAN 25" ada juga jenis teriakan seperti ini.

"AKU HANYA BISA JAWAB LIMA SOAL" jangan Tanya ini siapa. Kibum pura pura tidak kenal.

"C, E, A, D" nah ini seorang dermawan.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas. Berdiri di depan kelas Kyuhyun, dan masuk begitu saja. Guru yang sedang mengumpulkan kertas ujian juga cukup terkejut atas kedatangan Kibum. Membungkuk sedikit, Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" sakratis sekali.

"Naiklah, ujian sudah selesai. Kau butuh ke rumah sakit" kakak itu adalah pahlawan yang menyebalkan. Kadang sangat mengganggu namun kadang yang paling bisa diandalkan. Dia mengerti tapi pura pura tak peka. Kyuhyun menunduk, malu dengan orang orang yang terdiam memperhatikan keduanya. "Naiklah, cepat!" ini bernada perintah.

Kata ibunya, tidak boleh membantah perintah orang tua. Apalagi perintah ibu, ayah, kakak dan guru. Kyuhyun memeluk leher Kibum dari belakang dan Kibum dengan enteng mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia membungkuk lagi pada guru kemudian keluar dari sana. Dia perlu mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke tempat ibu mereka. Kondisi Kyuhyun tidak baik.

Ika. Zordick

"Perasaanku saja atau Kibum semakin lesu?" Bora bertanya. Sedikit sedih dengan Kibum yang terus memejamkan mata. Samar, Bora dapat melihat bekas merah keungun di dahi pria itu, bekas terhantuk pintu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dia butuh mengisi energy. Itu biasa terjadi setelah bertengkar atau menyelamatkan Kyuhyun" Donghae merasa ia tahu banyak tentang tetek bengek dua kembar tersebut.

"KIBUM! DIA TIDUR LAGI?" Pak Kang sengaja memperbesar suara saat melihat Kibum dengan tindak tanduk malasnya. "Tapi tak masalah, dia hanya mendapat nilai nol untuk satu mata pelajaran"

Hening.

Seluruh kelas kini menatap ke arahnya. Tumben sekali. "Selebihnya nilainya sempurna" kali ini tatapan mereka menjadi horror. Seorang juara terakhir di sekolah, yang selalu tidur dan mendapatkan nilai nol mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk beberapa pelajaran. "Kau pasti belajar dengan keras" Kibum baru saja mendapatkan juara satu dikelas untuk pertama kalinya.

Amber mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan juara umum pak?"

"Kau bertanya peringkatmu?"

"Bukan peringkat Kibum" sepertinya mereka lebih peduli dengan pertarungan sengit antara dua bersaudara.

Pak Kang mencebik. "Dia peringkat sebelas"

"Peringkat satunya?" Bora mengangkat tangannya.

"Kyuhyun tentu saja. Kenapa kau begitu peduli, kau yang jadi peringkat terakhir sekarang!" bentak pak Kang melotot pada Bora. Cengiran polos menjadi balasan oleh Bora.

Seluruhnya menatap pada Kibum. Merasa kasihan juga dengan orang yang jadi rajin mendadak tapi berakhir sia sia. "Lain kali jangan lupa menulis namamu pada kertas jawaban Kim Kibum" ujar pak Kang lagi. "Jadi mari kita jawab soal kemarin"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke meja Guru Lee. Dia guru baik hati yang mengajar Bahasa dengan tutur lembutnya. Sayangnya dia pendek, jadinya sering di olok siswa. Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan saat berada di depan sang guru. "Oh Kyuhyun, kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun siswa kritis dan suka meminta bantuannya untuk mengkoreksi pidato kesiswaan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu soal ujian"

"Tentu, apa kau merasa ada beberapa soal yang tidak sesuai dengan jawabanmu?" istilah mudahnya, salah soal. Kyuhyun menggeleng, menimbulkan kerinyitan di wajah sang guru.

"Kibum mendapatkan nilai nol lagi" Guru Lee tersenyum. Desas desus tentang pertarungan dua siswa terpopuler itu sudah sampai di telinganya. Sialnya kenapa harus dia yang memberikan Kibum nilai nol. "Apa dia tak menjawab satupun soal lagi?"

"Tidak," Guru Lee menjawab. "Dia lupa menuliskan namanya di lembar jawaban. Aku tak bisa memberikan nilai pada kertas tanpa identitas. Apalagi nilainya sempurna" cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun dilemma. Entah dia harus merasa kalah atau menang. Kakaknya lebih baik darinya tentang belajar. Kyuhyun tak bisa mengalahkan Kibum, tapi ada juga rasa bangga dihatinya, Kibum berhasil mengalahkan semua soal yang diberikan padanya asalkan sedikit rajin saja. Kakaknya masih punya masa depan.

Kyuhyun kalah. Tapi dia bangga. Ini kekalahan yang menyenangkan.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum bergelung di selimutnya, sudah malam dan dia sudah tertidur setelah selesai makan malam. Itu kebiasaannya. Tidak ada yang heran dan tak ada yang melarang. Kibum selalu tidur awal dan bangun terlambat. "Kibum" Kyuhyun memasuki kamar itu. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kibum dan mengguncang sedikit tubuh itu.

"Emmm" gumaman. Kibum artinya sadar, hanya saja malas membuka mata.

"Kau yang menang" Kyuhyun berbicara. Dia merebah di samping Kibum, menatap langit langit kamar yang ia rasa makin sempit saja semenjak mereka tumbuh semakin besar. "Kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua bidang"

"Kau yang juara satu" Kibum menjawab, membenarkan sedikit posisi bantalnya, agak kurang nyaman.

"Kau sengaja kan tak menulis namamu di lembar jawaban"

"Aku hanya terlalu mengantuk" Kibum menjawab lagi.

"Berhentilah menjadi menyebalkan!" suara debuman keras terdengar setelahnya. Kyuhyun menendang Kibum hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur. Suara auman ibunya terdengar kemudian. "MAAF, AKU TAK SENGAJA MAMA!" Kyuhyun membalas auman itu.

Kibum bangkit, bersusah payah merayap kembali ke atas bantalnya. "Aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan Bora. Jadi akan susah memenuhi taruhan untuk putus" Kibum kembali berbicara.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Bora sudah mengakuinya lebih dahulu. "Apa kau mau tahu siapa yang ku sukai?"

"Tidak" Kibum menjawab tak acuh. "Kan aku yang kalah"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"

"Beritahu aku!"

Kyuhyun melirik dari ekor matanya. Kibum penasaran. "Dia Kim Yujin" menatap pada poster artis wanita yang terpasang apik di kamar Kibum.

"TIDAK! DIA MILIKKU!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, berlari keluar kamarnya dan tertawa. "Aku bahkan bermimpi basah dengannya" ejeknya yang membuahkan geraman pada Kibum. Anak kembar kadang terlihat sama.

END

Wah banyak hutangan xD apa yang harus ka lakukan untuk menyelesaikannya satu persatu.


End file.
